


【辉茂】情人节的狂欢

by urderyek



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek
Relationships: Hanazawa Teruki/Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo
Kudos: 1





	【辉茂】情人节的狂欢

au设定为初三生  
“这是第一次我们一起度过的情人节呢，茂夫君，”“怎么样，来我家吧。”  
辉气微微有些低沉的声音，牵动了茂夫的心思。  
他们前一阵子刚刚交往，是辉气君向他告的白。即使心里有些惊讶，但心中暗藏的情愫还是让他回应了他的交往请求。  
他记得那时的场景缤纷，樱花花瓣落了一地，他们就在夕阳路下并行，忽地，辉气君就表了白。  
“茂夫，我喜欢你。”郑重而又低沉的声音在耳边响起，“...啊”之后也不知道是怎么的，声音先思考一步出声，“我也是呢..”  
等反应了过来，茂夫已经不自禁地低下了头，手有些紧张地攥紧。  
“是吗，”辉气爽朗地笑了笑，“那太好了，我们交往吧。”  
“啊.好的！”声音忽地拔高，等回过神来，辉气已经走到了前头，向他招了招手。  
“呦，走吧！”  
从回忆中醒过神来，茂夫已经呆愣了一阵，辉气的脸庞已经凑近了，他们到了辉气的家，就在这片刻之间。  
茂夫显得有些紧张。  
即使不是第一次到他家，但是今天可是个特殊的日子..“喏，给你。”抛过来的精致手工巧克力精准地到了茂夫的怀里。  
半透明的包装加上简约的设计，里面的巧克力看上去就很好吃。  
“辉气君，”即使是交往后还要加上个君的茂夫实在是可爱极了，辉气想。“是你做的吗？”  
“嗯，是的哟。”  
“要尝尝吗，很好吃的，”辉气忽地凑近，拉近了两人的距离，他感受到了茂夫一瞬间的紧张，就像是想要捉弄般的，他再凑近了一些..  
嘴巴快要碰到了...  
茂夫的脸烧红了般，头顶发出热气，果然，轻轻一啄，一个纯情的羽毛般的吻落下，接着开始用舌头轻轻舔舐，像是猫科动物般，挠动着人的人心。  
“想尝尝看吗，我亲手做的巧克力..”在耳畔低语的辉气一边将包装轻轻打开，露出了大小一致却款式各不相同的巧克力。  
似乎被蛊惑到的茂夫微微点了点头，“嗯，很棒，一起来尝吧..”  
将一颗牛奶巧克力缓缓放入嘴中，辉气开始有些色气的微微偏头，一个深吻，两舌交缠，口腔内的温度使得巧克力融化，巧克力酱与唾液交换，气温在升高，脸色也变得有些痴痴的，想要更多。  
想要更多，更多。  
两人不约而同的想到，茂夫有些喘不过气了，先一步松开交缠的双舌，唾液随着两唇的分开连起了一丝液线。  
轻喘了几口气，另一颗白巧克力由茂夫来分享，手有些开始软了下来，色情的啧啧声在房间内回荡。  
不知是谁开始脱下了衣服，大概是太“热”了，他们都想降降温了，可是怎样都很难降温，双方都开始脱彼此的衣服，“哈，呼..哈，好热啊，辉气君。”  
“怎么办啊..”茂夫的眼神开始变得有些湿润，好甜，好热，脑子里只有这些想法。  
“哈..我会帮你降温的。”尽我所能呢，茂夫。  
倾身压过去，微敞开的学校衬衫纽扣被一颗颗解下，两颗嫣红也悄悄地冒了出来。  
像是等待着人的垂怜般软塌塌的，可怜极了。  
低头含住，“啊..”从未收到过这种刺激的茂夫不禁轻吟了一声。  
吮吸，轻扯，“哈，哈，花泽君。”  
“不用叫我花泽君哦，”一边说着一边用另一只手开始揉捏着一颗嫣红，“叫我辉气。”  
“啊，啊，不行了。”  
一边揉捏着嫣红，一边吮咬着，另一只手更加是肆无忌惮地悄悄探向了茂夫的裤裆处。  
轻轻抚摸着，茂夫的眼神更加湿润，像是在想要着什么又不自知。  
“会让你舒服的，茂夫。”辉气温柔的声音响起，安抚着茂夫，第一次，他感到对未知的害怕。  
从未与他人有过这样亲密行为的茂夫脸色潮红，倾压在身上的人毫不客气的使茂夫奏出了美妙的背景乐，这使辉气兴奋，他感觉自己渐渐硬了。  
将茂夫的下裤完全褪下，分身已经渐渐地探出来了，揉搓着，骚刮着。  
男人总是懂得男人的感觉，茂夫也硬了。  
尽管这并不道德，但对于性的求知欲使得辉气早已知晓如何与男性做性事，但他也知道，处于下方的一开始会很疼痛。  
在亲吮的过程中，茂夫渐渐迷离，有些主动的攀上了辉气的脖子，即使是一次，也十分的令辉气心动，他吻了他，包含着深深的感情和包容，影山茂夫总是这样的强大。  
就像他的超能力般，永远没有限界..他总是会变得越来越强大，但辉气也不会放弃追赶上茂夫的脚步。  
将这样强大的他征服于自己的身下使得他更加兴奋。  
将茂夫的双腿分开，取出早有准备的润滑油，辉气开始用手指扩张，他有些迫不及待了，后穴微微地一张一缩，像是在邀请一般，将润滑油涂抹均匀，“哈..好凉啊，好棒。”茂夫被润滑油所安抚，似乎浑然不知之后的危险。  
将手指并二探进去，茂夫的身体微颤，有些僵硬，辉气也没好到哪里去，甬道太过紧致，需要放松一些，“茂夫，放松一些吧..”  
似乎有些远离意识了，脑袋一片空白，身体却像个乖宝宝般地尽量放松，“真乖，我走了！”  
顺着润滑油的扩张，甬道的紧致和温暖吸引着辉气，等扩张运动做的差不多之后，他开始脱下自己的内裤，露出了涨大的分身。  
轻轻抚慰着茂夫的分身，他轻轻的扶着自己的靠着洞口伸了进去。  
“啊...”辉气感叹道。  
“哈啊”“好大...”“快出去，”意识因痛感回归，茂夫的眼畔沁出泪水，“太大了，好痛！辉气。”第一次用撒娇的语气说的茂夫。  
“..乖..过一会儿会让你舒服的。”辉气安抚道，被包裹的温暖和紧致使得辉气不能够相信，太舒服了，他缓缓动了起来。  
吻去茂夫眼旁的泪水，茂夫顺滑的头发也汗湿了。  
过了一会儿，不知道是触及到了什么点，很明显的，茂夫震了一下，“知道了，是这里。”  
辉气开始向那一点进攻，不知疲倦地，擒住了他的猎物，茂夫不自主地开始高吟了起来“啊，啊，哈啊！辉气，”“不要，啊！啊！呵啊！”  
他感到太过舒服了，这是极乐世界吗，神明大人..  
之前开始疲软的分身又开始渐渐挺拔了起来，辉气也照顾般的撸动着，分身也沁出了一点白浊。  
“嗯..”速度开始加快，床板随着动作咯吱咯吱地响着，仿佛没有尽头。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊哈啊！”背景的呻吟声随着唾液的分泌变得模糊，一个又一个的吻，一个又一个的深入，浅出。  
没有尽头。  
情人节的夜晚，是狂欢，巧克力味般的，甜蜜的，微带着禁忌气息的狂欢。


End file.
